Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{2}{7}+4\dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {4} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Add the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{3}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{3}{7}$